


remembering

by snottygrrl



Series: locked inside series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco wants to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembering

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's note:** written for a first line meme for [](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**novembersnow**](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/). draco's pov

Malfoy wants to remember.

He wants to remember why he's here in this stone room, how he got here, if he should be frightened.

He wants to remember all those random thoughts he can feel skittering around in the darkness of his brain. He knows they're there, is cross at them that they won't allow themselves to be caught.

He wants to remember who he is, what he looks like and why his whole body groans in pain whenever he moves.

Malfoy wants to remember. And then starts at his own shadow as he shifts and thinks maybe he doesn't.


End file.
